The Scorpion
by BloodFilledPages
Summary: Destane, the ruler of the land of the black sand has decided to take on another apprentice, sending out his current one to search for a suitable child to fill the position. Mozenrath's search has led him to Agrabah where he found the perfect candidate.


Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin or any of the characters.  
Don't hold your breath peoples this is gonna be a shit story and will probably never be finished.

AU  
~_Magic Incantation~ _(For either great magics or summoning)

**__**

There will most likely be spelling mistakes and gramatical errors.(I have no Beta readers.)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Echoes bounced off the walls after every step the apprentice took. Annoyance evident on his face, he approached the large towering doors leading to the throne room. They creaked open as he walked inside. With slow deliberate steps, he walked towards the spot in front of the throne where he knelt.

"You sent for me, Master?" He bowed his head low.

The figure upon the throne observed the boy for a moment before glancing away in disinterest. "Tell me Mozenrath, how long have you been learning from me?"

Mozenrath looked up in trepidation, before he reluctantly spoke. "Two years, Master."

"Yes, and tell me have I taught anyone else in those two years?"

"No." His answer is just as hesitant as before.

"So tell me, how many apprentices would a sorcerer usually have?"

Dreading the direction the conversation has taken, he grounded out his answer. "More than one." Each word slow and stressed, as if it was the hardest thing to say.

"Precisely" The sorcerer Destane watched his Ten year old apprentice with a thoughtful expression. "I have an assignment for you, bring me a child that has potential to learn magic, I don't care which kingdom you find him in but he has to be powerful."

"How old?" He gritted his teeth.

"No older than you are." Destane twisted his hand, materialising a crystal out of thin air. "Use this, if the child has potential the crystal will glow, the brighter it glows the more powerful the child is." Mozenrath reached his hand out as the crystal gently floated towards him. "Is there anything you'd like to add?"

There are many things that Mozenrath would like to add however he held his tongue and shook his head instead. To say that he's annoyed would be an understatement, in his opinion his so called assignment sounded more like a chore, Destane could have gone and searched for himself. Not only that but now he'll have to put up with an annoying brat which just fueled his irritation.

"That overgrown worm, Xerxes may accompany you when you leave."

* * *

Agrabah, Mozenrath admits isn't actually a very magical kingdom but his Master did say he didn't care where he found the child as long as he's powerful. Not that he had high hopes, the place looked like a dump, the only place that looked the least bit extravagant is the palace. He would die if he had to live in a place like this, Xerxes isn't all to impressed either.

"Master, why we here?"

"We've searched through four kingdoms already with no luck, since we have to pass by this one to get to one of the other magical kingdoms we might as well have a look here as well. Who knows maybe we'll get lucky." He snorted, yeah right.

"But Master, you use magic, we go poof, we in a different kingdom."

"I know alright, we don't actually have to stop at this place we could just as easiliy 'poof' to another kingdom."

"Then why?" Xerxes turned to him with a questioning look.

"Well it won't hurt to try, now will it?"

"I don't know, what about the other time you said that, it hurt then didn't it?" Xerxes made a face at the memory.

Mozenrath whirled around to face Xerxes and spluttered. "Xerxes! Remember what we talked about, we will not make mention of _that _incident ever again." He groaned at the thought of the humiliation he'd have to face if Destane ever found out about that particular mishap, and he'd be damned if he let the information slip. Grabbing a hold of his cape he swung it around, both of them dissapearing into the air and poping into existence a moment later in some dark alley. Looking around at his surroundings with a sneer, he got ready to begin his search when he heard loud yelling and thumping feet. He walked out of the alley to see what the commotion was all about just as two boys ran past.

Guards ran past a moment later. "**COME BACK HERE YOU BRATS.**"

Raising an eyebrow at what appeared to be a daily occurrence, judging by the bored looks of the onlookers, he couldn't help but comment. "Well well well, isn't it lively here Xerxes?"

Xerxes rapidly nodded his head. "Very noisy. Very loud."

"Yes, but it may prove to be interesting." He thought about it for a moment before a sly grin appeared on his face. "Perhaps we should investigate, we haven't had good entertainment in a while and I'm feeling rather bored at the moment, what about you?"

Xerxes only response is a wide grin.

With a flourish he waved his arm in a 'you first' gesture. "Well then, shall we?"

* * *

It had been intertaining to watch all the twists and turns the boys took to evade the palace guards, it was even more entertaining when the older boy got caught. The younger one having been already separated during the chase and most likely had gotten away already, considering most of the guards had gone for the older one. Not bothering to stick around to see what would happen, he had gone off to search for the younger boy, Xerxes having already gone off somewhere to explore.

Finding the child had been easy enough, he and Xerxes stood in the shadows obseving him silently as he sat on a step waiting quietly for his companion to arrive. The similarities between the boys led him to the conclusion that they must be brothers.

"He won't come." The boy whirled around to face him with a startled expression.

"Who won't come." His eyes darted around searching for signs of approaching guards.

"Your brother," Taking a step forwards he continued to speak. "he was caught by the guards."

The boy surprised him then by snorting. "I'm not surprised, it's his own fault if he makes a mistake and gets caught."

"Oh? You're not worried you'll never see him again?" Mozenrath inquired.

"Not really, he'll most likely escape before nightfall. Not that I care, he always drags me into trouble, and then he goes off and pays more attention to his stupid monkey Abu." He then glanced at the richly dressed stranger, curious about his presence there, for surely someone dressed like that wouldn't hang around such a place. He looked like a prince that stepped out of his kingdom, so he mustn't be from around here, for only the royals dressed like that and he'd never seen him before. Which made it more curious because the stranger couldn't be older than his brother, who happened to be ten. How often do you see a ten year old traveling by himself. "Not to be rude or anything but who are you?"

"Oh, I apologise." He made a dramatic bow with a flourish. "I am Mozenrath, apprentice sorcerer of the Lord Destane, the ruler of the land of the black sand."

The boy frowned, he'd heard things about the land of the black sand and not good things thats for sure, then the boys eyes lit up. "Did you say 'sorcerer' as in magic?"

"Yes." Mozenrath gazed at him calculatingly, this could work. "Why? Are you interested?"

"With magic you could do anything, _be _anything, so yes you could say I'm more than interested. I don't want to be stuck here all my life, I'm just a child and I've already outgrown this place."

This sounded familiar, just two years ago he had the same, being stuck at a dead end road. "If you don't want to be stuck here then why don't you come with me, my Master Destane is searching for another apprentice, but first I'll have to administer a test to-"

"Master I'm back." Xerxes came floating from around a corner, interrupting him mid-speech.

"Ah, welcome back." He turned back towards the boy who was now gazing at Xerxes in wonder. "This is Xerxes, my familiar. Now back to what I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted." He took an annoyed look at the floating eel who smiled sheepishly. "Its just a simple test to see if you have the capabilities for magic."

Feeling cautious now, the boy glanced at him in aprehention. "What do I have to do?" If he's expected to battle some monster, magic or no magic there's no way he'd do it.

He pulled a crystal out of the folds of his cloak. "Don't worry, all you have to do is hold on to this crystal." He offered the crystal to the boy who hesitantly reached for it.

The moment the crystal touched his hands it lit up, and brightly too. Mozenrath smiled, perfect, that means he doesn't have to search anymore.

"What does this mean?" The boy gazed at the crystal, entranced.

"It means that you're acceptable, congratulations."

"So I can become a sorcerer?"

"Yes, however you will have to live in the land of the black sand and you will most likely never see your brother again."

"Like I said before, I don't care."

Mozenrath smiled at his response. "Also another thing, when speaking to Destane you must address him as Master, can you handle that?" The boy nodded his head. "One last thing, does the new apprentice have a name?"

The boy blushed at having forgotten to introduce himself. "Aladdin."

"Well then Aladdin, its time we got going." Mozenrath grabbed a hold of Aladdins shirt and then all three of them dissapeared with a quiet pop.

* * *

Dusk had fallen, cooling the heated streets of Agrabah, the darkness of the coming night shadowed the movements of a lone figure running away from the palace. Escaping had been easy enough, what with Abu stealing the keys from the unsuspecting guards. Asad made his way towards the usual hideout in search of his brother, who would most likely be very mad at him for making him wait.

* * *

/AN/

* * *

Well thats that. Yay, finaly done. (I hate rewriting things, it's always such a bother)

R&R or not, wateva floats your boat.


End file.
